Happy Birthday Charm!
by Eastern Rose
Summary: Me, the Mews and Aliens do a party for Charm. Watch Ryou do the tutu dance and see the dancing Neko's. This is for Spiritcharm. One-shot!


**Jazz: This one-shot is for Charm-chan!**

**Ryou: I don't like what you do to me!**

**Jazz: I DO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Jazz stood in front of the Mews, Aliens, Ryou, Keiichiro, Masaya and Masha. A clipboard was in Jazz's hands. Jazz looked at them and smiled.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo stood up, "Hai?"

"Your in charge of the Neko's."

Ichigo smiled and nodded, then sat back down. Jazz looked at Mint and smirked, Mint sweatdropped.

"Mint!"

Mint stood up, sweating nervously, "H-Hai?"

"Your in charge of the tea."

Mint smiled happily and sat down, already planned that she was gonna have some tea.

"But your not allowed any but if I see you take even a tiny sip, your spending the night with Mr Hobo." Jazz said, pointing to the window.

Mint looked over to the window and Mr Hobo had his face pressed against the window, smiling. Mint looked away and cried.

"Lettuce onee-chan!"

Lettuce stood up, smiling softly, "Hai?"

"You need to go get Charm-chan when I say so!"

Lettuce nodded and sat down.

"Pudding!"

Pudding stood up, "Hai Jazz onee-chan!"

"Your in chagre of Taruto, to make sure he don't eat the cake."

Pudding nodded, "Hai!"

"Zakuro!"

Zakuro looked at Jazz, "Yes?"

"Stand up!"

With a sigh, Zakuro stood up, Jazz smiled.

"What?"

"I need you to make sure Ryou don't get out."

Zakuro sat down, with out answering, Jazz frowned but shook it off.

"Kisshu!"

Kisshu stood up, "HAI! I'M READY!"

Jazz looked surprised then she smiled, "Ok! Your helping Ichigo with the Neko's!"

Kisshu smiled and sat down.

"Taruto-san!"

Taruto stood up, "Yes?"

"Do as Pudding says!"

Taruto sat down, frowning. Pai closed his eyes, he knew she would call him next...

"PAI-KUN!"

Pai let out a sigh and stood up, "Yes Jazz?"

"Your helping onee-chan!"

Pai smiled slightly, now was his chance to get close to Lettuce. Pai sat down beside Lettuce.

"Masha!"

"Tweet!"

"Make sure Charm-chan don't walk in."

"Masha make sure Charm-sama don't came in!"

Jazz giggled, "Masaya and Keiichiro."

"Hai?"

"I want you two to help each other with the food."

When Jazz turned to Ryou, she had a wicked smile on her face that made Ryou wanna disappear.

"I've got the perfect thing for you!"

--

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Ryou yelled, staring at the pink tutu.

Jazz glared and put the tutu down, "Fine then." Jazz snarled.

Ryou grinned at the defeat and turned around. Ryou was suddenly pinned to the floor with Jazz on top of him. Jazz pulled his shirt and pants off and then forced the tutu on him. Jazz stood up and pulled Ryou up. Ryou stared at the pink tutu in disgust. The door opened and Fang walked in. Jazz placed Fang on the chair.

"Make sure Ryou-the-baka don't get that tutu off, kay?"

Fang nodded, it was if he could understand her, maybe he could. Jazz smiled and walked out.

--

Keiichiro passed Masaya the bowl of crisps. Masaya took the bowl and walked over to the table, placing the bowl down. There was different drinks on there, Fanta, Dr Pepper and other fizzy drinks. In the corner was a chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Charm! In blue icing.

Jazz smiled, everything was working nicely.

There was a pile of presents in the corner. Pai and Lettuce were talking about something. Keiichiro and Masaya walked up to me.

"The foods all done." Keiichiro stated.

Jazz nodded, then walked outside. Ichigo and Kisshu were watching the Neko's.

"Everything ok with the Neko's?"

Ichigo nodded and then Jazz walked back inside. Jazz walked up to Pai and Lettuce.

"Charm-chan should be at the park." Jazz said.

They nodded and then walked out.

--

Lettuce and Pai walked into the park and spotted Charm on the bench.

"Hey Charm!" Pai called.

Charm looked up and smiled. Charm stood up and walked over to them.

"Hai?"

"Jazz wants to speak to you." Lettuce said.

Charm nodded and they walked back to Jazz's.

--

"Charm-sama now coming." Masha tweeted quietly.

We turned the lights off and hid. Charm was the first in and then Pai and Lettuce. Pai closed the door and Lettuce flicked the lights on. Everyone jumped out from their spot.

"SURPRISE!"

Charm gasped and then she smiled, hugging everyone except Mint who was too busy drooling, while staring at the tea and Ryou, he was still in the other room.

Jazz smiled and hugged Charm back.

"Which do you want to do first?" Ichigo asked, "See the tutu dance, see the Neko's or open the presents first?"

Charm grinned, "I wanna.... see the tutu dance."

Jazz smirked and they walked into the room. Everyone sat down, Fang sat down beside Charm.

"C'mon!" Jazz yelled.

There was a groan and then Ryou stepped out. wearing the pink tutu. Charm burst out laughing and even Fang seemed to be laughing. Ryou groaned and then started the dance.

Ryou lifted his hands above his head and stood on his tip toes, dancing across the little stage his face bright red. As Ryou took another step he fell over and Jazz, Charm, Pai, Kisshu and Ichigo burst out laughing. Ryou glared us before getting and starting again.

Ryou lifted his leg up high, as Pudding does when she shouts her attack. There was a big ripping sound and the pink tights had ripped, showing off Ryou's baby pink care bear boxers. Ryou blushed darkly and me and Charm started to laugh harder. Ryou stomped off the stage with a red face.

"Which next Charm onee-chan?" Pudding asked.

Charm smiled, "The Neko's."

--

We all sat in the back gardem, sitting in the chairs. Ryou was hanging around the back his face still red. Ichigo was up the front smiling.

Three pure black Neko's walked onto the stage Ichigo had done. Ichigo put the CD player on and When I Grow Up, by the Pussycat Dolls came on.

The leader of the little group, started first, followed by the other two. They done hand stands and spun around, dancing in beat to the music. The Neko's stood on their back legs and strated to dance, they looked like belly dancers, the way they were dancing.

Once the music stopped, everyone started clapping even Ryou. The Neko's bowed then jumped off the stage. The Neko's walked away. Ichigo smiled and walked up to Charm.

"Did you like it?"

Charm nodded, "Hai! They were really good."

It went quiet for a few seconds, which was broken by Pudding.

"PRESENT TIME!!"

Charm giggled and then we walked back into the house.

--

Charm sat in the chair, that had, Birthday Girl on it. Everyone lined up, in front was Pudding and Taruto.

Pudding passed Charm the gift and smiled. Charm opened the present and smiled.

Pudding and Taruto had gotten Charm a book that said, How To Torture People. Charm grinned.

"Thank you, Pudding, Taruto. This will come in handy."

Charm smiled and showed Ryou and Mint the book, they both sweatdropped nervously.

Next was Kisshu and Ichigo. Kisshu passed Charm the gift. Charm opened the present and there were two sets of jeans with some tickets to see T.A.T.U and Pink live. Charm gasped and then jumped up, hugging Kisshu and Ichigo.

"Thank you!"

Next was Lettuce and Pai. Lettuce passed Charm the box with a smile, Charm returned the smile and lifted the lid. Inside was a dark blue shirt with an picture of an black Neko on it and backstage passes to meet T.A.T.U and Pink. Charm glomped Pai and Lettuce.

"Thank you, Pai, Lettuce!"

Zakuro passed Charm a box wrapped in purple paper. Charm tore the paper off and looked inside. There was some manga's off Vampire Game and Tokyo Mew Mew a la mode. Charm smiled.

"Thanks Zakuro-san."

Zakuro nodded and Ryou passed Charm a small letter. Charm opened the letter and there was some cash inside. Charm nodded in thanks and Ryou took a step back. Mint passed Charm a small box. Charm opened the box and insdie was a little tea set. Charm nodded again in thanks and Keiichiro walked up to Charm.

"Sorry that I haven't got you a gift Charm-san but your welcome to come to the cafe and you don't have to pay."

Charm's eyes sparkled, "Thank you, Keiichiro!"

Jazz stepped forward and passed Charm a pole likte thing. Charm pulled the paper off and it was an poster. Charm unrolled it and it was a poster of Kisshu posing, while shirtless. Charm giggled and Kisshu gasped when he saw it.

"Where did you get that from?!"

Jazz smirked, "I have my ways." Jazz said, staring at Pai.

"Stalker." Pai and Kisshu muttered.

Masaya passed Charm a small box. Charm took it and opened it. Inside was a sliver chain with a red stub charm.

"Thanks Masaya."

Masaya smiled and nodded.

"Time for pictures!" Ichigo declared.

We all stood in the corner and Fang stood on the chair, holding the camera. Just as Fang pressed the flash, Mr Hobo quickly wrapped his arms around Mint.

Mint forced herself to smile and then once, Fang jumped down, she started to hit poor Mr Hobo.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Mint screamed.

Jazz and Charm looked at each other and gigged.

After Mint calmed down, we had some of the food, then we watched Ryou run from Fang. Pai and Lettuce were sitiing in the garden, together holding hands. Kisshu was flirting with Ichigo and Masaya stayed calm. Zakuro had to leave and Mint went home to escape from Mr Hobo. Keiichiro and Ryou went back to the cafe. Masaya left at nine at night. Lettuce, Pai, Pudding, Taruto, Ichigo and Kisshu stayed and we ended having a sleepover, playing Spin the bottle and Truth Or Dare, then we fell asleep at one in the morning.

* * *

**Jazz: My god, this is the longest chappie/one-shot i've ever wrote. I need to relax. I hope you liked it Charm-chan.**

**Kisshu: Review please!!**


End file.
